A Date at the Lake
by Marronett
Summary: Vintage Marronett: First Season. Usagi is struggling to get Mamoru's attention when she see's Rei going on a date with him! In an effort to save Rei's purity she rushes to the rescue with unexpected friends, twists and of course a lot of water involved.


Title: The Date at the Lake

Note: I don't own the characters but I've had this story for eons! It's a really long one parter that explores a world where the girls aren't superheroes and just normal teenagers fighting over the same guy and learning to deal with each other. It's cute. I finished writing it yesterday... I only had till the lake scene but I hope you enjoy it.

It's an interesting perspective of the girls and their relationship and how secretly they don't like each other but so quickly forget about themselves and band together to protect Usagi. I found it kind of heartwarming... I hope you do too.

It won't have any sequal so don't get your hopes up. Hope you enjoy Vintage Marronett.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

She was never one to be boy crazy. All right. That was a lie. But she was definitely never one to be obsessed. Um… Perhaps obsessed is too strong a word. She stood quietly, her back pressed against a wall as confusion fluttered to her sweet young face. She had tried her best to hate him… in the beginning it was very easy. He was an arrogant senior who did not deserve her time. She at least wanted a guy near her own age… she wasn't that much of an over-achiever. Besides that, even the student manual said it was unethical for such relationships between such differing ages. Well, at least it would be when he entered college. That was still a good six or seven months away.

"What are you doing?" A voice whispered next to her and Usagi's cerulean eyes glanced to the small girl next to her who glanced around curiously.

"I'm waiting for Chiba, Mamoru." She confessed, a blush coming to her cheeks and indigo eyes looked into her own through a thin pair of metal spectacles.

"Why?" She asked quietly and Usagi looked down guiltily.

"I want him to notice me." Usagi whispered and Mizuno, Ami looked at her best friend with amusement and then pressed her back against the wall in the same manner and Usagi blinked at her actions.

"Maybe we can trip him." The genius mumbled, her face twisting to convey the many plots she was fabricating in her head. Laughter bubbled from Usagi's lips and she tried to stifle it as Ami continued her new plot. "Maybe he will lose his breath and I can teach you how to give him mouth to mouth!" She whispered with a mischievous grin and Usagi shook her head that thought suddenly souring her giggles in a jiffy.

"It isn't like that. I don't want him _that_ way." Usagi whispered and Ami looked at her thoughtfully. "I want to be his friend." The blonde quietly confessed and a warm smile spread across Ami's pink lips.

"After two years of torture you want to befriend your greatest enemy?" Ami asked and then she nodded slightly in perfect acceptance. "All right." She mumbled supportively and Usagi rolled her eyes and pushed herself from the wall. She sighed in defeat and a smile came to her lips.

"You're right… I must be losing my mind." The blonde beauty mumbled as she rounded the corner. Ami followed dutifully when suddenly she heard a loud thud and blinked seeing the blonde fly past her to land squarely on the ground, a large male on top of her.

"We need to stop meeting like this." A male voice mumbled above her and Usagi gulped, a blush rising to her cheeks as he quickly untangled himself from her and stood. He reached down pulling her up effortlessly and Ami stared at them with wide eyes. "If I didn't know better I would think you waited for me Odango." He mumbled glancing at her form and Usagi's frame shifted into annoyance.

"Perceptive." Ami mumbled, her comment drawing the attention of the two and a blush flamed through her cheeks as she attempted to giggle innocently. Usagi narrowed her eyes and than turned to the six foot frame that plagued her existence. At that moment she did the only thing she knew how… fight.

"That's absurd!" Usagi spat and glanced away from his curious face and he nodded as if all of his crazy assumptions of her were proved correct through her actions.

"You're so odd." He mumbled and she huffed and looked up at him with hurt in her eyes. "I mean that in the most loving way possible." He added and Usagi's eyebrows rose in fury.

"As if you would have a loving bone in your body!" Usagi snapped and he gripped his books to his side. She was getting irritating now. That was a new record for her… less than a minute.

"I don't know… there are a lot of bones in my body I'm sure there is a good one in there somewhere." He replied dryly and Ami watched their exchange analytically.

"If there was it would be the only compliment about yourself you could boast of."

"Yes, thank you. I'll be sure to look for it to seek your approval." He mumbled, his voice rising slightly and she put her hands on her hips and stared him down. "I do always enjoy the approval of eighth graders…" He mumbled thoughtfully and Ami winced looking away closing both of her eyes and Usagi stared at him. There was an unbearable silence that ensued for at least a minute… perhaps ten minutes or at least that is how long it felt. Chiba, Mamoru just stared at her… what was it about this blonde that ruffled his feathers not to mention what was it about him that seemingly always pissed her off? She was so weird…

"For a senior you're quite disappointing." The blonde mumbled finally and he raised an eyebrow and glanced at her with surprise. Ami opened one eye and glanced at Usagi in shock. "Yet, you always disappoint me." She mumbled and a frown overtook her features. Mamoru Chiba glanced at her taken aback.

"Nani?" He asked softly but she didn't respond. She only gently took the hand of her friend and the two slowly walked down the street away from him. His ocean eyes followed hers in surprise. His eyes fell to the ground. Tuskino, Usagi had been a girl he had unmercifully picked on for the past two years… she just got under his skin and something about her drew him to her and being her enemy guaranteed him a place in her life. He never wanted more then that… being her enemy was fine with him. He rounded the corner slowly, his steps paced and he felt a slight ache in his heart. He had never sought anyone's approval but he realized at that moment that he never wanted to be the cause of anyone's disappointment either… even if she was some stupid eighth grader.

"Did you plan to do that?" Ami asked quietly once they were out of distance from the tall senior. Usagi hissed.

"No." She spat in a whine and Ami walked silently with her. "I'm so weird!" She cried and Ami laced her arm through her friends.

"It's all right… I like you that way." Ami replied with a smile and Usagi let out a groan as they rounded the corner. Indigo eyes looked up ahead of them and than spotted the one thing they absolutely could not stand. "Oh gosh…" Ami groaned and Usagi looked up. Only one person could elicit a groan of annoyance from her smart colleague and a smile lit her features.

"Minako-chan!" Usagi cried happily and the blonde turned from the merchant she was talking to. Blue eyes met blue as Usagi waved happily at her. Ami grabbed her arm and shoved it down, but Usagi's smile still stayed and her ploy of hoping the other dumb blonde to not notice failed… even without Usagi's waving arm the other blonde was like a hawk… she would have seen them from miles away. Ami groaned and than turned to her best friend seeking her utmost attention.

"Don't tell her about Mamoru-san." Ami hissed as the blonde trotted over. She pasted a smile onto her features and Usagi's grew bigger.

"Please… I'm weird not entirely insane." Usagi hissed through clenched teeth and her arms opened as Minako rushed into them.

"Usagi-chan! I've missed you!" Minako cried and grabbed her cousin's hands happily, her azure eyes shimmering. "I have gifts for you back at my apartment… I even brought Ami one." Minako smirked casting her eyes to the genius at Usagi's side. Usagi had become friends with the girl in sixth grade and the two had never been separated since much to Minako's displeasure. One incident in seventh grade cemented the two girls dislike for each other… but she wouldn't think about that. It was too embarrassing.

"How nice." Ami grinned and Minako twitched her nose at her.

"It's a book… something about how to be social… I figured it was one you hadn't read." She smarted and Usagi's eyes darkened with warning. Minako smirked and laced her arm with her cousin as they walked down the street.

"Its good to have you back in Japan." Usagi mumbled and Minako let out a breath. It had always been Minako's dream to be an actress… she had strived her whole life for it. She loved the fans, the glamour, the lights…

"I'm tired." Minako announced and Usagi glanced at her curiously.

"Tired of pretending?" Ami asked mockingly and Minako smirked.

"Its called acting darling…" She snapped and let out a breath. "You know I even bought a present for your witch friend… a cauldron. I'm sure she has one but I thought she could use a brand new one that doesn't have blood in it." She snapped, her eyes darkening and Ami smirked at her, the blonde between them letting out a sigh of defeat.

"Yes, how thoughtful." Ami replied and Minako shrugged with a smile.

"Rei-chan is a priestess… not a witch." Usagi groaned and Ami rolled her eyes as they continued walking. Of course the superstar wouldn't know the difference…

"You have the weirdest friends." Minako spat and Usagi let out a soft sigh. She seemed to sigh a lot whenever her friends were all together in one place. She remembered that one time Rei, Ami and Minako were all together… she was still missing her softball bat from that excursion.

"Yes, well she chose us… she couldn't chose her family." Ami mumbled and Usagi cast her a look. She loved her cousin… they had always been friends and almost alike in every way except Minako had ambition… Usagi just had one thing mainly on her mind and he was making her depressed.

"I think I like someone." Usagi announced and Ami let out a groan. Minako stopped and glanced at her cousin skeptically.

"Truly?" Minako asked and Usagi shrugged and then shook her head.

"I have no clue." Usagi mumbled and Minako nodded.

"Is he cute?" She asked softly and Usagi nodded slightly.

"Eh… he grows on you." Usagi mumbled with a gulp.

"She doesn't want your help." Ami suddenly snapped and Minako regarded her coolly.

"I haven't offered it yet…" Minako mumbled back and Ami put a hand on her hip. Usagi let out a breath.

"I'm confused." The blonde mumbled and Minako nodded.

"I see that." She replied and the three continued walking.

"Is it ok to like him?" Usagi asked suddenly and Minako glanced at her and smiled slightly.

"I'm sure unless he is an alien or something… is there something wrong with him?" Minako asked and Usagi let out a breath and glanced at the pavement.

"He's older." She mumbled and Ami shook her head finally seeing the blunder head in Minako, Aino come out.

"Older! Why didn't you say so!" Minako screeched and Usagi winced. "I can take you shopping and we can get you an outfit to knock his socks off!" She cried and Ami let out a breath.

"She does that already." The intellectual mumbled and Usagi cast her a look. Ami smiled innocently and Usagi shook her head.

"I'm fine. I don't need anything." She replied and Minako frowned. "I don't even know if I like him that way…"

"Really?" Minako whined and Usagi nodded.

"I don't want anymore clothes… thank you though." Usagi mumbled and Minako sighed. She loved to buy Usagi too much stuff… and Usagi was getting tired of finding new places to put clothes. "I think I'll just deal with this one on my own…" She mumbled to herself and soft indigo eyes looked at her, Ami smiled sweetly.

"I'll always be there for you if you need me Usagi-chan." Two fluid voices said at once and then Ami gasped horrified and her face turned into a scowl. Minako narrowed her eyes at the blue haired pest and then shot them skyward in annoyance.  
Usagi slowed and glanced at the two girls. They had sounded just a like for a brief moment and she smiled. She gripped their arms to her sides and pulled them along clasped to both of them.

"Ah my wonderful friends." She mumbled and Ami looked at her helplessly with a smile and Minako could only grin.

----------------------------

She pumped her legs further up the steps and she heard hard breathing behind her.

"It's nice to have you along with me when you don't have cram school." Usagi threw over her shoulder as she reached the top steps to the Hikawa shrine. Indigo eyes met hers and Ami let out a huff.

"I've decided to only go four days a week this year… so I'll at least have one day to spend with you after school." She mumbled and then bells echoed through her ears.

"Usagi-chan!" A voice cried walking up to her and Usagi and Ami smiled as they bowed to the approaching figure. "I didn't expect to see you two today… come in!" She cried ushering them inside of the temple. Joy spread across Usagi's face and she launched forward jumping upon the priestess's back. Hino, Rei let out a groan as she supported the blonde's weight as she continued walking inside.

"Ugh… Usagi lay off the dumplings." Rei snapped and Usagi grinned and tightened her grip making the Priestess laugh and try to wrestle her off.

"Oh our favorite person is in town." Ami commented once they were inside Rei's room and Rei dropped the blonde onto the floor. She smirked as the blonde rubbed her bum.

"Miss 'I'm-the-best-in-the-world' is back from Hollywood? Pity." Rei snapped and Usagi narrowed her eyes up at her.

"One day we will all be friends." Usagi announced and Ami smiled softly and patted the blonde's head as if she would do a child. Usagi glared at her.

"That will be the day I discover I'm an alien… get a grip Usagi, we can't like everyone like you do." The priestess sighed as she lit a few candles around her domain.

"I am still debating whether or not I like you." Ami mused out loud as she took a seat on the floor next to Usagi. Rei smirked.

"You do because I am an intellectual equal." The priestess replied confidently and Ami smirked from ear to ear. _Really…_ she thought amused and glanced at Usagi who was staring at the priestess.

"Ami doesn't like people just because they have the same things in common like being smart." The blonde mumbled and Rei winked at her.

"Which is good for you…" She mused and Ami laughed and then sobered when Usagi glanced at her, catching the underlying meaning of that statement and Rei smiled harmlessly.

"Yes, well still deciding." Ami announced and Rei let out a breath and sat before them pouring some tea.

"Go ahead and let the jury go out… I've presented all the case that I can." Rei mumbled and Usagi quickly took her tea and cookies. "I've come to a decision." Rei suddenly said putting the teapot down. Two sets of blue eyes stared at her with wonder.

"A piece of Tokyo Park is closing and I've decided I have to get a boyfriend to take him there before it does." Rei finished with resolve and Usagi gasped leaning forward.

"That sounds like a great idea." She cooed and Ami shrugged and sipped her tea. "Do you have anyone in mind Rei-chan?" Usagi teased glancing at her and Rei blushed.

"That's none of your business Usagi-chan…" She snapped and Usagi sighed and sat back down. "But if you must know… he's in high school!" She cried and both girls giggled.

"Join the club!" Usagi cried and Rei blinked looking at both of them and Ami sighed with a shake of her head. Boys.

-----------------------------------

"I wonder who Rei-chan likes…" Usagi said quietly to herself as she made her way home from school. She groaned remembering her day. With a defeated breath she hung her head. She had missed most of class because Ms. Haruna made her stand in the hall. It was not right to have such a fragile girl be so humiliated. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and then her pace slowed as she surveyed what was before her. "Rei?" Usagi asked to no one in particular and she leaned closer. Across the busy street on the opposite intersection stood the elegant priestess in her pristine TA uniform. Usagi grumbled, she was glad she didn't go there.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked behind her and Usagi blinked and stared at the pair of blue eyes that examined her carefully. She glanced at her for a brief moment caught off guard and than sighed. Her cousin was very popular in Japan… as she spied her with her blonde hair pulled back in a tight pony tail and a hat with a pair of sunglasses she suddenly noticed her disguise… it was one thing to hang out with your cousin, it was another to hang out with her and her hundreds of screaming fans.

"I'm watching Rei." Usagi said pointing towards the girl before them.

"What on earth for?" Minako spat putting her hands on her hips and then she blinked leaning forward. "She looks like she's waiting for something…" She said with a shrug then looked at her cousin with a sense of boredom. Watching her cousin's dimwitted friends was not on her list of to do things.

"Oh my God." Usagi gasped her eyes widening and Minako gasped and looked.

"What? What?" She cried and suddenly they saw Rei launch from her spot. Her form turned the corner and Minako's eyes widened when she saw the young girl's shoe catch a piece of cement that sent her frame sprawling to the ground in a heap. Laughter bubbled from her lips and Usagi let out a squeak and Minako gasped.

"Oh no! That poor guy just stepped on her!" Minako cried replaying the scene and Usagi gasped.

"That's Chiba, Mamoru!" She cried and grasped onto Minako's hand gruffly. Minako blinked and gasped as her cousin drug her through traffic. She let out a squeal of fear and then gasped reaching the other side.

"Usagi-chan… what in the world!" She cried and Usagi pressed her against a wall and she quieted as they watched the scene before them. After successfully crossing two streets Rei and her mystery man were around the corner within hearing distance.

"Oh I'm so sorry… are you all right?" A male voice asked and Rei gasped and popped onto her feet, pain shooting through her head.

"Oh I'm fine… forgive me for my clumsiness." Rei cried and dark blue eyes glanced at the small frame before him. She had come out of nowhere just like Usagi does. She bowed before him again in apology and he gulped. He felt guilty. His nerves were doing a number on him… it had been three days yet he could not shake Usagi's image from his head and her words as they attacked him like knives. "_Yet you always disappoint me."_ He let out a breath and closed his eyes wishing those words would go away.

"Are you all right?" A soft voice dragged him from his thoughts and he opened his eyes to encounter young violet ones.

"You are friends with Dumpling aren't you?" He asked and Rei looked at him confused for a moment.

Usagi's eyes widened in horror and then they narrowed as she clenched a fist.

"Was he talking about you?" Minako hissed, anger in her voice as she tried to keep it down and Usagi nodded roughly. Minako growled and pounded her fist into her open hand. Jerk.

"Dumpling." Rei repeated. "You mean Usagi-chan?" She asked and he nodded a slight smile coming to his face. He really enjoyed that nickname he had bestowed upon her.

"Yes… she would be only too eager to crucify me for this moment of hurting one of her friends." He responded and Rei's expression had not changed as she just stared at him. "Are you all right?" He asked and she continued to stare.

"Usagi." She repeated and Mamoru was beginning to wonder how hard he had stepped upon her head. Finally Rei snapped out of it and a bubbling smile came to her lips. "Oh I'm fine! I wanted to apologize for getting in your way… let me make it up to you." She cried reaching out for his arm and he blinked.

"I'm the one who stepped on your head." He rationalized and she shook her head gently taking his arm.

"But I was in your way… let me treat you to a cup of tea, it is the least I could do." She cried with deep apology in her eyes and he glanced down at her. He let out a soft breath. If he was nice to her friends surely that would prove he had at least one decent bone in his body… besides it would do him no harm.

"I suppose I wouldn't mind." He responded and Rei smiled triumphantly as she lead him down the street back towards the Crown Fruit Parlor.

"Wonderful!" Rei cried and Usagi let out an offended gasp.

"So, that is her tactic for nailing men." Minako observed and shrugged. "She looked kind of desperate." She mumbled with a smirk and knew even the blue haired snot would agree with her there.

"I can't believe it!" Usagi cried, her fists clenched as she rounded the corner and glanced at the two retreating backs walking arm in arm together. "How could she!" She screamed and Minako blinked looking at her cousin. She ran a hand over her cousin's eyes but the rage in them would not leave as she stared daggers to the two that walked on.

"How could she what?" Minako asked and Usagi finally glanced at her cousin.

"That pairing is completely impure!" She screamed and Minako blinked, a look of confusion flashing across her perfect features. "He is a senior in high school and she is only in eighth grade!" She cried and Minako still looked at her unsure.

"So." The blonde actress mused and Usagi quickly grabbed her arm and they rushed down the street.

"We have to do something!" She screeched and Minako blinked attempting to keep up with her cousin's frantic pace.

"Do what?" Minako cried and then her frame was stopped completely when it impacted with another. A groan left Minako's lips as her form toppled to the ground. Usagi squeaked in alarm as she was pulled back and then felt her cousin's hand slip from her own.

"Minako-chan." A surprised voice said above the teetering blonde and Usagi gasped seeing her cousin sprawled on the ground.

"Are you all right?" An intoxicating voice asked as the tall frame bent over to survey the damage they had caused.

"Haruka-san?" Usagi asked confused and a smile came to the blonde's companion.

"Hello Usagi-chan, we were going to call you this week." The musician said with a soft smile and the blonde smiled at the two friends she had made last summer. Serious and elegant she had held them in her highest esteem as the only among Minako's friends she actually liked.

"What luck for us to run into you." Haruka smiled at her and Usagi blushed as Minako was pulled to her feet. Minako gripped her nose and let out a painful eep. That had hurt. Michiru walked to her and pulled her hand away, inspecting her nose. The two shared a smile with each other and then Minako rushed into the musician's arms.

"What are you two doing in Tokyo?" Usagi asked and a smile fell to the tall blonde's lips as she gently wrapped an arm around Usagi's shoulders.

"To visit you of course." Haruka grinned and Usagi wrapped her arms around her athletic frame and let out a small laugh.

"You jest!" She cried and Haruka grinned turning to the other two women and she let out a sigh. It did them very well to see Usagi-chan again. It gave them a sense of security not to mention peace of mind.

"What were you both in such a rush for?" Michiru asked thoughtfully as she re-adjusted Minako's cap and a gasp escaped Usagi's lips as her mind remembered what had happened earlier.

"We were on our way to save Rei-chan!" She cried and Michiru glanced at Minako curiously and the blonde rolled her eyes dismissively.

"The pyro priestess." Minako supplied for the two and they nodded slightly as Minako turned to Usagi. "She's going on a date Usagi… just let it go." Minako sighed with a shrug and for the first time something bubbled deep inside Usagi's chest that made her want to scream and rip off her cousin's head for saying such a thing. Rei wasn't just going on a date… she was going on a date with an older senior! An older guy who could take advantage of her…an older guy she wanted to get first! Her cheeks reddened and she quickly dismissed that last thought. What was she going to do?

"How were you going to rescue her?" Michiru asked slightly amused and Haruka grinned, her arm still around the small blonde's shoulder. Usagi put a finger to her chin and thought about that question. She couldn't just rescue Rei… but she was dying to know what was going on. Her blue eyes drifted upwards and a small smirk fell onto her lips as she encountered hazel eyes.

"What are you thinking in that brain of yours Odango?" Haruka asked and a smirk came to Usagi's lips.

-------------------

He glanced quietly over to the girl across from him as he brought the tea to his lips. She smiled broadly at him with a hint of pink at her cheeks as she sipped her tea gracefully. The bell on the place rung as a pair walked inside, arms linked. His ocean eyes glanced up out of curiosity and then widened as the liquid in his mouth turned sour. With a painful gulp he looked away not really believing what he had just seen.

"Everything all right?" Rei's soft voice asked reaching across the table to touch his hand. His eyes fell to her fingers and then back up to her face and she blushed pulling away. Now this girl's true motives were coming out… damn… this was such a trap.

"I'm sorry… a little hotter then I expected." He responded coolly and glanced to the side to see what he feared he hadn't. He shook his head in disbelief drawing Rei's attention. She glanced that way and her mouth dropped slightly. A giggle left pink lips as two blondes scooted into a booth. Mamoru gulped and looked away bringing his tea to his lips. What was Usagi doing with an older man? Was that a man? He glanced again and his eyes widened further. Oh Lord.

"I had no idea Usagi was friends with Tenou Haruka." Rei mumbled quietly to herself and Mamoru leaned forward.

"What did you say?" He asked with a slight smile not letting on how much his curiosity was getting the best of him and she giggled innocently.

"Oh nothing." She responded and brought her tea to her lips once more. Mamoru glanced back at Usagi and then tried to focus completely on Rei. Rei was beautiful. Her uniform was different then the blundering blondes. She went to the all girl school across town from his and he sipped more of his tea. That was a very good school. It had great academic programs… sports…. He grunted slightly to himself as his jaw set. Now they were holding hands. His eyes widened as he stared in that direction. Holding hands?! A sickening feeling came over his stomach and he looked back at Rei. She had glanced that way too and now looked nervously at her tea.

"That's…" Mamoru began and she nodded.

"A girl." Rei replied quietly and a blush rose to her cheeks.

"Usagi is…" He began his voice cracking in fake amusement and she nodded quickly. He nodded and ran a hand down his face. He tried to ignore them harder. Her laughter floated into his ears once more and he clenched his fist. He couldn't let her do that!

-------

"I would have never thought you to be so under-handed." Haruka's voice washed over her companion and Usagi grinned up at her with a wink.

"I learn bits from you when you do visit Ruka-san." She replied and Haruka laughed with a shake of her head. She ordered something for them and then glanced back at the blonde curiously.

"So, do you like this fellow?" Haruka asked almost possessively and Usagi glanced at her and blushed slightly.

"Are you jealous?" Usagi asked quietly and Haruka grinned grabbing her hand.

"Of course." The shorthaired blonde winked and Usagi blushed deeper and giggled with a shake of her head. "If I do remember correctly you are a pretty good kisser..." Haruka smirked and Usagi's lips pressed together and she narrowed her eyes at her playfully.

"Yes, thank you." Usagi mumbled and smirked realizing her little plan was working. "He's coming over." She mumbled and Haruka smirked calmly bringing the tea to her lips, her fingers still resting on Usagi's hand.

"Odango." A voice said above them and Usagi drew her eyes away from Haruka to look at the intrusion on her tea party. He towered above her and she gulped slightly as a small smile was on his tiers. He had a beautiful smile. "Having tea?" He asked casually and she nodded pointing to the two cups.

"Yes. This is Tenou Haruka." She said with a slight dreamy sigh and Mamoru felt himself get uncomfortable. He glanced over at Rei who was watching him with wonder and he shoved his hands in his pockets. "We're on a date." Usagi suddenly announced and Haruka grinned over her cup and Mamoru's mouth dropped slightly. Usagi blushed slightly realizing what she had said and Haruka shook her head amused.

"Pleasure to meet you but we are busy." Haruka grinned giving Usagi's hand a slight squeeze and Mamoru felt his fist clench.

"Usagi I think its time for you to go home." He mumbled suddenly and she blinked looking up at him. He knew her name?

"Nani? Why?" Usagi asked and he shifted uncomfortably and gently grabbed her arm intending to pull her to her feet.

"This isn't a very healthy pursuit… perhaps we should talk about this." He mumbled to her and she looked at him slightly confused.

"What do you mean it isn't healthy? You have never seen two girls enjoy each others company in more then just a plutonic fashion?" Haruka asked slightly amused and Usagi gulped being pulled to her feet. His hands were warm and he was a lot stronger than she gave him credit for.

"Yes, well Usagi isn't like that. Thank you for the tea." Mamoru said quickly and Usagi gasped pulling away from him.

"How rude Mamoru-baka! How would you know what I'm like?" She cried and Mamoru stared at her and then at the girl sitting amused in the booth.

"What would Ami-chan think?" He tried and she crossed her hands under her boobs defiantly and he let out a breath. From her expression he was beginning to wonder about Ami now. Great. "I don't think so. We're going." He said grabbing her arm once more and Haruka stood.

"I don't think she wants to go anywhere with you." Haruka said and her frame almost stood as tall as Mamoru's but it was enough height for him to have the advantage. He smiled at her in a condescending manner. That pushed Haruka's buttons and her smile quickly left.

"Hey let me go!" Usagi cried and Rei approached them.

"What is going on?" Rei asked and Usagi gulped staring at the priestess and then she pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Why are you on a date with Mamoru-baka?" She accused and Mamoru blinked at the little minx he held. Was that what this was about? No way Odango would be that… silly. Eh… she was an eighth grader.

"Why are you on a date with Haruka-san?" Rei countered and Usagi gulped. It sounded bad when she said it that way. Would Michiru-san be upset?

"I like Haruka!" Usagi blurted out and Mamoru balked at her.

"Nani!" He said with shock and she blushed.

"Uh…" Usagi mumbled and Rei laced her arm through Mamoru's.

"Let's leave them be." Rei said quietly and Mamoru shook his head and pulled away from the young girl and looked directly at the blonde.

"You like Haruka-san? That way?" Mamoru asked raising an eyebrow at her as his voice lowered and she looked guilty under his scrutinous glance. She put her two fingers together and tried to look innocent, concentrating on them solely.

"Um…" She mumbled and Mamoru rolled his eyes and shook her arm slightly.

"Oh geez… you're losing your mind aren't you!" He yelled and Haruka put her hands on her hips.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Haruka accused and Rei gulped and glanced at Usagi. What the hell was going on?

"You were on a date with Rei!" Usagi accused and Mamoru gasped.

"I was not! I can't believe you would go out with another girl!" He yelled pointing to the girl and Usagi blinked.

"You don't think she is attractive?" Usagi asked and Rei put a hand over her eyes. This had to be a nightmare. Mamoru glared at her. Perhaps Usagi was insane.

"That isn't the point Odango-attama…" He responded through clenched teeth and Usagi gasped and pulled away from him.

"Don't call me that!" Usagi screamed and the entire restaurant fell silent as they stared at the spectacle the four were creating before them. "Why can't you be nice to me!" She cried as tears came to her eyes and Mamoru blinked surprised.

"You've done it now." Rei growled covering her ears in preparation for the water works that were to come. Haruka's eyes softened and she reached out to touch the small blonde but arms beat her to it and she blinked watching the tall man before her pull her into his embrace. Rei gasped. Hell had frozen over.

"Oh Don't cry Usagi… I don't mean it as an insult." He whispered into her hair and Usagi cried upon his shoulder. Mamoru sighed sadly. "I like your hair…" He said with confidence and she sniffed and looked up at him.

"It is instances like this that make me wonder about the human race." Haruka mumbled and Rei nodded removing her hands.

"You should come to my shrine." She grumbled and then she gasped seeing Mamoru gently cradling the blonde before him. Usagi was stealing her date! She grabbed Mamoru's arm and pulled him back making him lose his grip on the blonde.

"Usagi-chan! We were busy! Can't you talk to him later?" She cried eyeing her and Usagi gasped putting her hands on her hips.

"We should go Usagi-chan…" Haruka whispered gently grabbing her arm and Mamoru balked as Rei dragged them back to their booth.

"Rei…" He tried when suddenly Usagi let out a yell.

"Why can't you be my friend!" She yelled at him with anger and Mamoru narrowed his eyes at the blonde and stared down at her with annoyance.

"Because you're a pain! If you would stop yelling at me and insulting me maybe I would!" He yelled and Usagi gulped and glanced at him with doe eyes.

"You insult me." She snapped and he grumbled.

"Only out of retribution." He mumbled and she looked at him and Haruka leaned forward, whispering the meaning of that word and it dawned upon her fragile forehead.

"For the love of Pete! You're both friends! Now can I get back to my date!" Rei suddenly yelled and the two looked at her.

"No!" They yelled in unison and the door dinged once more as two more figures walked in. Haruka sighed seeing her companion and Michiru smiled slightly amused at the scene before them.

"That's the guy Usagi and Rei are fighting over?" Minako's voice carried and Usagi gulped, a blush staining her cheeks and a smirk fell to Mamoru's lips as he stared directly at the blonde, drinking in her flushed cheeks and guilty expression.

"You were fighting for me Odango-attama?" He asked amused and Usagi took a step back as embarrassment flooded to her. Minako gasped.

"Don't call her that baka!" She snapped and then blinked seeing the large audience they had. A man suddenly approached them with hurried feet.

"Please… if you all don't settle down I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He mumbled and four voices, three female and one male snapped back at him.

"We are settled down!" They yelled and Haruka put a hand over her face with a sigh as Michiru looked away slightly embarrassed. Honestly.

---------------

"You don't think we are permanently thrown out of that place do you?" Usagi asked quietly looking at the tearoom and Mamoru shook his head from behind her.

"Just for today most probably." He responded and the six stood quietly looking at each other. "So… who is dating whom?" He asked putting a hand on his hip and Minako pointed to Haruka and Michiru.

"They are together." She responded dutifully and the blonde smirked at him and Mamoru nodded annoyed.

"I'm with Mamoru-san." Rei announced and Usagi glared at the priestess.

"You can't be! That's improper!" She announced and Mamoru glanced at her like she had two heads.

"What? That's absurd Usagi." He snapped and she gasped. It was?

"You're really dating her?" Usagi asked with a mixture of shock and disgust and he glanced at her amused. Teasing her by flirting with her emotions was much more fun than making fun of her intelligence. Even though she was an eighth grader… it sort of made sense… did Usagi like him? Is that why she was always yelling at him? Or did she just feel possessive… technically she could just hate Rei. Hm… this would take more pondering to figure out.

"Don't look so broken-hearted Usagi-chan." Rei smirked and Usagi gasped horrified.

"Please…I was looking nauseous I assure you. If anyone is drooling over him it is you!" The blonde spat back and Mamoru sighed sucking in a deep breath as he shook his head.

"I just met Rei today. I'm not dating her." Mamoru confirmed and Rei's ego deflated and she let out a sad breath. "I am starting to think that fourteen year olds are out of their mind though." He mused and Haruka grinned slightly.

"But they are so amusing." She mumbled and Michiru pinched her and smiled slightly.

"Who are you?" Mamoru said pointing at the other blonde and Minako balked. Silence echoed throughout the crowd for a moment until finally the blonde in question squeaked.

"You don't know me?" She squeaked and he shook his head causing Rei to laugh and Usagi to bite her bottom lip. Oh no…

"HA! Big movie actress… not even recognized on the street!" Rei smirked and Minako narrowed her eyes dangerously towards the raven-haired miko. She was pushing her buttons now… Usagi sucked in a deep breath.

"Cousin, three best friends." Usagi said pointing to everyone and Mamoru nodded slightly taking it all in. He knew Usagi was popular… but he had no idea she had such great taste.

"You have very sophisticated friends." Mamoru commented and Usagi smiled slightly with a bow.

"Arigato." She whispered and Rei smiled.

"Hai, arigato." Rei said and Minako smirked.

"He was referring to Haruka-san and Michiru-san. They are talented musicians." Minako spat and Rei blushed slightly. She growled and glared at the pesky blonde before her. She was contemplating pulling her golden locks from her pretty little head.

"We are heading to Tokyo Park… perhaps you would like to join us?" Michiru's calm voice suddenly announced and Mamoru let out a breath stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Sure." He responded and Usagi blinked surprised. Rei suddenly realized what was going on and she cheered up instantly.

"Oh wonderful! That was where I wanted to take you!" Rei cried linking her arm through Mamoru's and Mamoru looked down at her with suspicion.

"You planned this?" He asked and Rei's face froze and then she laughed nervously.

"Ha." Usagi spat with a smirk as she walked happily next to her cousin as the six made their way towards Tokyo Park.

-=-

She heard the heavy footfalls and glanced upward, her hand shielding the sun's glaring rays.

"Are you Kito, Makoto?" Ami questioned with a small smile and the girl nodded, her hand scratching the back of her neck nervously.

"Yes. You must be Muzino-san. I can't thank you enough for helping me out." She said a bit nervously and Ami smiled with a nod as she patted the blanket next to her. The taller girl plopped down beside her and Ami grinned to herself, immediately reminded of her best friend's lack of grace.

"It is my pleasure." Ami replied quickly opening her book and she glanced at the girl before her. She had seen her in class. She had just joined this week and Sensei had asked if Ami would help her catch up a bit to where they were. Two years ago she would have said a flat out no. Yet… she felt a bit more comfortable with herself. Usagi-chan helped with that.

"I feel a bit bad making you study and everything on a Saturday." Makoto said a bit nervously and Ami shook her head turning to the right page.

"I would have been doing it anyway." She smiled handing the book to the girl.

"Thank you." Makoto said staring at the dialogue. Suddenly a scream and a few yells caught her attention. Both girls looked up to see three boats in the water before them before two suddenly turned over and dumped it's four occupants into the lake. "Woah…" Ami let out a breath and suddenly stood.

"Are you a good swimmer?" She asked suddenly and Makoto stood, alarm hitting her deep green eyes.

"I mean, not good but fair… why?" Makoto questioned and Ami glanced at her new friend and smiled uneasily.

"That was my best friend…" She said a bit weakly pointing to the water.

"Can she swim?" Makoto asked, her eyes wide and Ami shrugged a bit uneasily.

"If she can it won't be pretty…" She mumbled and disregarded their books and things, her frame racing towards the water, Makoto on her heels.

-=-

The six quietly traveled through the park. Sort of quietly.

"This is embarrassing." Rei spat to Usagi and the blonde crossed her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes.

"If you plan on dating him Rei-chan you need a chaperon. Who knows what his intentions are!" She cried indignantly and Rei's eyes narrowed and she pressed her lips together angrily.

"Oh, I'm sure he doesn't want that from her Usagi-chan… she'd need a bit more umph if you know what I mean." Minako smirked pulling her sunglasses over her eyes. Rei let out an angry gasp and Mamoru let out a breath.

"You are quite a patient man Mamoru-san." Michiru mumbled gently to him and Mamoru cast a glance to the famous violinist.

"Very kind of you to say so… especially since I'm about to toss both of them in the lake." He whispered quietly to her and Michiru giggled softly at him, her hand gently through her loves as they continued. The park was beautiful this season.

"Oh Ruka… look they are closing the lake rentals." Michiru observed and Rei immediately forgot her throttling of Minako. In an instant she was next to Mamoru and he swallowed a groan as she gripped his arm.

"Oh, what a shame!" She echoed sweetly and he suddenly realized this is what the girl wanted. Glancing behind him at Usagi's tomato red face he let a grin take hold of his features. Fine. He could ride in a little boat. Anything to torture Odango.

"Would you like to ride in one Rei?" He asked kindly and he heard Usagi's sharp intake of breath behind him. Rei's eyes got big and he immediately regretted asking. Man he was a jerk playing with her emotions just to best Usagi.

"Yeah! That sounds like a great idea! Why don't we all go." Usagi said suddenly with forced enthusiasm, her frame bursting through Rei and Mamoru, Minako being dragged behind her.

"Boats?" Minako whined and Michiru and Haruka smiled at the young blonde, dutifully following after.

After paying the six tussled down the small wooden dock to the rickety two paddleboats before them.

Minako shoved her hideous orange life preserver onto her body and buckled it nervously.

"I am your best friend. I am your best friend." Minako spat angrily at her cousin and Usagi was glaring evilly as Mamoru gently assisted Rei into their boat.

"Yes, you're my best friend. Get in the damn boat." Usagi spat and Minako's eyes widened and she jumped in. Usagi quickly scrambled in after, the brown wooden boat sloshing at her ungraceful effort.

"You must really like this guy." Minako suddenly observed in a hushed voice and Usagi stilled, her eyes staring into the deep blue water on either side of them. "Aw… Usa." Minako breathed and the blonde sucked in a deep breath and shook her head, ready to vehemently deny once more she had no feelings for the incredibly good looking, smart, slightly funny yet horribly irritating upper classman. "Let's get that pyro for moving in on him." Minako said suddenly determined as she grabbed an oar. Usagi's eyes widened and slowly a smile came to her lips.

"All is fair in love and war Usagi-chan." Haruka smirked, easily rowing him and Michiru past them.

"And this is definitely going to be both!" Minako said strongly and Usagi picked up her oar and they were off.

-=-

The grass was the perfect shade of green. The cherry blossoms were about the bloom and Rei, priestess supreme was on perhaps the most romantic lake with the most dreamy guy she had ever met.

"Isn't it romantic?" She breathed softly, leaning on one side of the boat. Mamoru's eyes widened and he leaned the other way, grumbling to himself about how stupid he was to get in a boat with this girl.

"Yeah, so romantic." Usagi's voice burst Rei's bubble and the priestess moved abruptly causing the boat to sway.

"Hey, you don't need to be this close to chaperon!" Rei growled and Minako's eyes widened in surprise.

"Sorry, we were just afraid for his safety considering how desperate you are." Minako said with a toothy grin and Rei narrowed her eyes.

"We are not on a date Odango." Mamoru sighed tolerantly as he looked at the beautiful blonde sitting comfortably in the boat beside them.

"I know we aren't. I'm in this boat." She said gently, pointing to the craft she was sitting in. Mamoru grumbled. This was infuriating.

"I meant I'm not on a date with Rei either." He said pointing to the raven-haired girl and Rei let out a squeak of disapproval.

"But you paid for her boat rental… that looks like a date." Minako observed, leaning back, her hand secure on her oar as their boat once more bumped into Rei and Mamoru's.

"I also paid for Odango and you." He snapped and Minako's eyes widened, amusement across her features.

"You rake you." She chastised and he let out a breath, secretly counting to ten as his fingers gripped the oar tighter.

"Will you two just back off! He doesn't like either of you so give it up!" Rei snapped angrily under her breath at them and a frown quickly creased Usagi's forehead.

"I'm not interested thank you very much!" Minako spat angrily at her.

"I don't like any of you right now." Mamoru said, quickly putting his head in his hands and Usagi let out a small gasp.

"Why? Why don't you like me? I never did anything to you!" She spat and immediately realized that wasn't true but he wasn't going to seriously hold a rolled up wad of paper to his head as something… er… or the time she threw her shoe at him. She started to turn green remembering multiple incidents and he raised his head, his face alarmed at her audacity.

"Never done anything to me? Sometimes your voice is punishment enough to me!" He growled and Minako and Rei gasped.

"Hey! That's my friend!" Rei said angrily at her date and Minako placed her hands on her hips annoyed.

"Yeah, no one can talk to my cousin like that!" Minako yelled, ready to take her oar and slap him upside the head with it. Usagi quickly put her hand on it keeping it in place.

"Its cause I'm not pretty right? That is why you aren't my friend." She accused and Mamoru's eyes widened.

"What? You are beautiful." He blurted out and immediately wished he hadn't. He watched her eyes widen in surprise.

"You think Usagi-chan is beautiful?" Rei asked with alarm and he pressed his lips together. Dangit… couldn't he have said cute or pretty? Beautiful is so… big.

"Whoa, go Usagi-chan." Minako said wagging her eyebrows encouragingly to her cousin.

"Than it's because I'm stupid. You'd be embarrassed to be seen with me." She tried again and Mamoru felt like he was in an interrogation except instead of a hot light he was trapped by three hysterical teenagers in the middle of lake where he couldn't escape.

"What? Usagi you aren't stupid. Just cause you failed one…" He began and she pointed a finger at him accusingly.

"Ha! Than why do you keep making fun of my grades and my hair and my clumsiness!" She said, her voice wavering as tears began to fill the bottom of her eyes. Rei and Minako quickly realized they were forgotten in this conversation but the minute their friend's voice started to waver with emotion they turned to her with concern. Mamoru had enough of this. If he didn't get out of this boat soon he was going to have a nervous breakdown.

"Because that's the only way you will talk to me!" He said angrily, his voice surprisingly loud and three gasps filled the air. "And for the love of all things sacred it is not inappropriate for me to date Rei because if it was I'd be in jail for all the daydreams I've had of dating you but for the record I am not dating any of you and if you will all just leave me alone that would be great!" He snapped and silence filled the lake. His heavy breathing was heard and than suddenly he heard a low whistle and realized too late it was an oar. It hit his shoulder and threw him out of the boat with an oomph.

"Mamoru!" Usagi cried alarmed reaching forward, her and Minako's boat tipping.

"She's too young for you!" Two voice yelled at once and Rei and Minako stared at each other in alarm.

"We're the fricken same age!" Usagi growled at Rei as she jumped into her boat. Rei gasped alarmed as her boat shifted, threatening to tip over. "What if you killed him!?" She cried with worry as she stared into the water. Poor guy…didn't have a chance… both Minako and Rei had hit him with their oar at the same time.

After a few seconds his frame burst from the water and Usagi blinked falling back into the boat. He gripped onto the side and his eyes narrowed angrily at the three girls.

"That's it." He spat and pulled roughly on the boat and Usagi let out a surprised eep.

"No!" Rei screamed, trying to get to Minako's boat. Usagi sloshed into the water, Rei grabbing onto Minako to save her.

"Let go of me witch!" Minako screamed and her boat tumbled, both falling into the slimy water below.

"That was amusing." Haruka mumbled watching the two boats, one overturned and the other bobbing uselessly in the water. Michiru smirked at the four as they splashed helplessly in the pond.

"Usagi-chan!" Ami's voice filled the area and Usagi gasped trying to get her footing. She felt a hand wrapped around her and pushing her towards the shore.

"Holy cow." Makoto said with a shake of her head as she stared at the water.  
"Let go of me!" Minako screamed trying to slap at Rei's greedy hands that were holding onto her life jacket.

"Look you may hate me but you don't want me to die do you!?" Rei cried, her hair sticking to her face.

"You apparently are underestimating my hate for you!" Minako growled pushing away from her as she bobbed towards the shore. The four slowly made their way to the shore and when Usagi felt ground underneath her she stood up, her frame sopping wet.

"Usagi." A voice said beside her and Usagi turned to him only to have him lean in, his fingers gently holding her face before his lips pressed sweetly against her own. She gasped in surprise and he took advantage kissing her deeper.

Three screams echoed immediately. Minako dove forward, pulling them apart, Rei grabbing onto Mamoru and shoving him into the water.

"You sicko!" Rei screamed at him and Mamoru looked up at her with a bit of alarm, the smile still on his lips from the effect of Usagi's kiss.

"Are you ok?" Ami asked splashing into the water, her ankles wet.

"She's only fourteen!" Minako screamed angrily at the man in the water and Mamoru sucked in a deep breath.

"You can't touch her like that!" Rei yelled backing up in a protective stance of her friend.

"I'm fifteen and about to be sixteen." Usagi said trying to break through them and Mamoru got to his feet.

"How close?" He questioned and she breathed deeply, her heart racing in her chest as she stared at him.

"Not close enough!" Ami screamed pulling her back and Usagi shook her head. She clumsily looked at her wrist and than shook her head.

"It's 1:16… I'm the first born and sixteen…" She said trailing off, her eyes focused on his lips and he grinned and dove forward, their arms wrapping tightly around each other as their lips descended again.

"You aren't wearing a watch!" Minako cried reaching forward.

"Time doesn't count!" Ami yelled, Rei and Minako grabbing onto her and yanking her back. Mamoru smirked, his breath coming deeply as he stared with hungry eyes to the wet beauty before him.

"Stop looking at her like that!" Rei scolded and stepped in front of her friend. "She isn't meat." She said turning her nose into the air and Usagi couldn't help the grin that came to her lips as her eyes bore into his.

"What if they really like each other?" A new voice said into the conversation and five heads turned to the newcomer. Immediately Makoto blushed.

"Aha! New friend! Love her input!" Usagi said pointing eagerly at the brunette and Makoto gulped.

"She does not count!" Rei, Minako and Ami said at once and Usagi stared at her three best friends and she couldn't contain her laughter anymore.

"Your purity is not a laughing matter maam!" Ami yelled sternly at her and Usagi reached out, clasping onto Rei and Minako, Ami in front of her.

"I love you all." She said breathlessly and the three girls looked at her taken aback. Mamoru gently moved Ami aside and pressed a sweet kiss on Usagi's forehead.

"I can wait Usako." He whispered and Usagi's cheek's reddened with pleasure at his words. Suddenly Ami pushed at him and he fell back into the water.

"You better!" She yelled and Rei and Minako burst into laughter.

"Go Ami!" They cheered and Usagi smiled helplessly at the senior. He grinned and picked himself back up. With a tip of his head, he left the pond. She sighed contently and three angry faces turned on her.

"You floozy!" Rei reprimanded and Ami nodded pointing an angry finger at her.

"You can't just go around making out with people like that!" She spat and Usagi gasped shocked.

"He started it!" She laughed and Minako shook her head, pulling her out of the water.

"Now I'm going to have to move back here to protect you from him." She said with a shake of her head and Rei and Ami nodded.

"We can't leave you alone. It's obvious his intentions." Rei said sternly and Ami let out a breath.

"Good thing we met Makoto… she can kill him for us." Ami said pointing to the girl at their side and Usagi looked up at the newcomer hopefully.

"You wouldn't would you Makoto-chan?" She questioned and the girl was a bit caught off guard at the hopeful look on her face and the threatening on the other three.

"Uh of course I would Usagi." She said sternly and the other three smirked turning to her with a satisfied expression. Makoto quickly winked at the blonde and Usagi let out a breath.

"I knew we'd all be friends one day." She said happily and Minako huffed.

"Friends? We're on a mission!" She cried into the air and Rei nodded.

"Completely!" Rei said with a secure nod as the girls quietly made their way from the park.

-=-

Michiru let out a soft breath watching the five girls slowly make their way from the lake.

"Remarkable isn't it?" She mused and Haruka let out a breath, her chin resting in her hand as she watched them.

"What that they found each other without having destiny or special powers pulling them to each other?" She questioned and Michiru nodded.

"She found her prince too." Michiru responded with a shy grin towards her partner.

"Guess true love and true friendship never really dies." Haruka grinned towards her and Michiru nodded looking back at the retreating girls.

"Guess it never does."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


End file.
